


Helping

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Physical Abuse, Scene Expansion, Scene tag, but there's abuse, tina is nice, well he ain't a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: An expansion of the first time Tina met Credence, and the thoughts that led her to attack Mary Lou.





	

This was so much worse than what Tina had expected. So much more...inhumane. Cruel.

He was so cold, he was shaking, and bleeding, and crying. It was a heartbreaking sight 

That poor boy, he was so young and already covered in scars, cowering at the approach of anyone. Afraid, so incredibly afraid of the one person that should have given him shelter, and love, and affection, and security. The person that should have loved him the most, and instead, that woman who had no right to call herself a mother had spent her last years tormenting that boy, hurting him physically and mentally, in a way that was almost torture. 

His back, arms and hands were bloody from the last lashes he'd received. There were scars old and new all over him, and the blood was slowly falling to the floor. He was crying silently, the tears mixing with the blood on the floor, his face marred with tear tracks. He wasn't moving, maybe he was afraid to do so. Maybe that would be cause for punishment too. 

Tina approached him carefully, softly, but making her presence known, to avoid scaring the boy. 

“Mother?” he whispered, almost with no strength. 

“No, hi.” She knelt in front of him, in that horrible house. Everything seemed rotten, everything was dark and old. These kids needed something more, something better. “My name is Tina Goldstein. I'm here to help you.”

“No one can help me.” He said, in almost inaudible whisper. Well, we will see about that, she thought. 

“What's your name?”

“Cre-credence, madam.” He said, still not meeting her eyes. With extreme care, Tina took one of his injured hands and started cleaning it of blood with one of her handkerchiefs. He welcomed the touch, despite how much he had to be hurting.

“That's a beautiful name.” She said, and his eyes lit up, just a tiny bit. Beautiful big eyes, still full of terror and despair and an unerasable exhaustion of a life with hardly any joy. She cleaned one of the hands and then the other, slowly, carefully, so that he knew that she wanted indeed to help him. 

“Credence, who hurt you? Was it your mother?”

The boy didn't say anything, just lowered his gaze. This was all the confirmation Tina needed. 

“It was my fault, Miss. If I... If I was a better person, if I didn't disobey and break the rules so much she wouldn't to be so hard on me. It's my fault. It's always my fault.” 

Tina felt her heart breaking in a million pieces. This boy had endured insults, physical aggressions of different types on a regular basis, and that woman, that MONSTER, had also made him the guilty party on it. He who was the victim, had to carry the guilt of “making her be hard on him”. A boy who had lived through hell, who was still in it, and that woman...... How dare she? HOW DARE SHE?

Tina had been a parent too, for many years, to her sister. Parents help you, parents guide you, parents cherish you and encourage you to be the best version of yourself. It's a parent's job to raise their kid, not break him into little pieces. Not hurt them until they are covered in scars, fearing any movement, anything they could do wrong. This was so wrong, in so many levels. 

This boy didn't deserve this, any of it, and yet it was what he believed. That it had been his fault. All his fault. And Tina had never been good digesting injustice. 

She gave Credence some fresh clothes and a way to contact her. She gave him a hug, careful with his injuries but sincere, and affectionate. 

“You're so incredibly strong, Credence. Keep holding on.”

As he watched that beaten's boy eyes looking at her with hope, she felt the anger rising once more. For years, YEARS, that Mary Lou had been abusing this this boy, and got away with it. Well, that had to end, and it would, tonight. 

She marched determined to where she knew Mary Lou was, wand at the ready.

She would have some words with that woman. 

Or maybe something more than words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked and thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave some feedback, it is much appreciated! :)


End file.
